


The story of two warriors

by River_artist08



Category: Warriorcats - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Battle, Cats, F/M, Family, Fights, Kittens, Love, warriorcats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_artist08/pseuds/River_artist08
Summary: 4 clans, Iceclan, Fireclan, Breezeclan and Ivyclan live among each other following the warrior code (for the most part). This story is about Foxkit, a russet tabby Tom who is half clan and Riverkit, a silver tabby she-cat who is pure Iceclan. Follow them as they grow from kits to warriors, facing threats, struggles and new feelings.





	The story of two warriors

Two queens laid in their nests in the nursery. One was a dusty brown tabby with green eyes, suckling 3 newborn she-kits. The other was white splotched with orange tabby patches and greens eyes who was curled around two young kits no older than 2 moons. 

They pricked their ears and narrowed their eyes in the darkness when they heard rustling in the den. A large red-brown Tom squeezed in and gently set down two russet tabby kits, no older than a few days. 

The tabby queen gasped at her clanmate. “Pineheart...they aren’t yours are they?” She asked worriedly.

The Tom nosed them softly and sighed, “Yes Tigerfang they are.”

“And their mother?” The white and ginger queen asked although she already knew the answer. 

“Yes, Foxshine is their mother Splashfur...But she gave me the kits to raise here in Iceclan. We are...we are no longer mates...It’s for the good of our clan...and the good of our kits.” He meowed sadly whisking his tail around the small cats. 

Tigerfang murmured an agreement, “This will be hard for you my friend but it is a wise decision. The code stands for a reason and Foxshine has already suffered enough. The sickness In Fireclan has already taken her sister, father and leader from her. I can understand her decision to give them to you to raise here, although I don’t know if I could ever part with my Kits...” She mewed as she glanced down her daughters.

“Yes Pineheart things will look better soon. You knew it could never truly work without changing clans but it wasn’t all for nothing. You now have 2 beautiful kits who will make fine warriors one day I’m sure.” Splashfur meowed softly.

“Have you named them yet?” Tigerfang asked. 

The Tom nodded, “Yes, Foxshine Names the She-kit Russetkit And She let me name the Tom. I named him Foxkit in honour of his mother.” 

The queens blinked sympathetically at their old friend.

“Pineheart Id be happy to feed and care for your kits just as I do my own. No kit should grow up without a mother and Tigerfang will help care for them of course but she’s busy with her new little ones and my kits are older and like to spend their time playing in the camp and they eat freshkill now so I can see to these little ones myself until they’re older.” Splashfur meowed. 

The Tom let out a purr as he brushed his muzzle along hers. “Thank you Splashfur I appreciate it. You’re a good friend. Both of you.” He meowed as he glanced at both of them.

Pineheart then nosed the kits to Splashfurs belly next to her other kits who were sleeping peacefully and she swept her Plumy tail around them as they kneaded her with tiny claws. She let out a purr and gave their heads a soft lick before resting her head in her paws. 

Pineheart blinked a grateful farewell at the queens before careful ducking out of the den and heading back to the warriors den to try to get some sleep before dawn. 

In the morning he’d have to tell his leader what he had done and hope she’d forgive him and let his Kits be raised as warriors and Continue to let him be one. He would only be loyal to Iceclan now. It’s for the best.


End file.
